


【VD】Sensitive Love

by JasperSunshine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSunshine/pseuds/JasperSunshine
Summary: Dante第一次上手自缚，然而这场游戏玩脱了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：过于温和的Vergil 极度OOC 本质是一台报废的三轮车 很柴不好吃  
> 要素 有灌肠 以及极少量的道具 和非常长的前戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 报废三轮 OOC  
> 本章Dante自缚个人秀

事务所大门？已经暂时挂上了修业的牌子。房门？反锁检查完毕。Dante将自己反锁在卧室里，对是否拉上窗帘陷入了几秒的沉思，现在才刚过中午，拉上窗帘不反而有做贼心虚的样子么。这样考虑的Dante，眼神飘过了房间里那间巨大的衣橱，要知道他的衣橱很明显不会有什么衣服，塞一个人足以，想到这里，Dante鼓足了勇气，从床底下拖出了那个搁置数周的箱子，掀开盖子。

那是一套黑色的拘束服，附赠了一系列小玩具，甚至一个金属的腿部强制固定架。Dante也不知道该怎么描述这套衣服，硬要描述的话它看起来，就像精神病院用来拘束发狂者的束具，无数厚实皮革做的带子看起来望而生畏。Dante不止一次看见过这样的人，有那么一段岁月偶尔有些委托会让他以各种方式去和那些疯子打交道，有一次自己还得装成病人，他曾看见隔壁病房的人不知道从哪里搞来了小刀又想自杀了，护工们冲了进去将他按倒在地，将那个人塞进拘束衣后打了一针镇定剂，之后在数个人的监视下，病人在床上从疯狂挣扎到逐渐脱力，最后终于安稳了下来。Dante当时充分扮演好了自己重度臆想症患者的身份，开始在边上宣称那个人被恶魔附身了，并试图用往那个人身上泼水来进行除魔，护工无语地恶狠狠盯着他，把药物一把塞进他的嘴，于是接下来数个小时Dante都配合的坐在椅子上露出了痴态，可惜他确实学不像，那些人真得会把口水流出来啊。

Dante在椅子上观察着那位被捆缚的病人，那名年轻的男子上半身穿着拘束衣，两只手交叉地捆在身前，腰部和腿则用皮带固定在床上，他用尽全力地挣扎，但只能让自己以各种过度的扭动，那个人在嘶吼，又变成歇斯底里的尖叫，最后成了抽泣，他在求饶，他试图用头撞床，但数下后又失去了力气，一个护工和一个医生站在床边看着一切，没有采取一点举动。但没人知道在没关严的房间门外，Dante同样看着这场闹剧，而且无比理智的他内心在想，自己也想体验这么一回，想被这样强硬而小心地拘束，然后冷酷地被放置在某处。

下一秒他就笑了，在疯人院里呆久了人也会被同化么？Dante这样宽慰自己，无视了这个早就产生的念头。不知道从什么时候开始，还尚年轻的Dante就开始对拘束的幻想，或许是决定叫自己的事务所为Devil May Cry的时候开启的吧。

一开始的Dante，只会在入夜的时候，一个人想象自己被什么人或东西关在狭小的地方，比如宠物的笼子，无法动弹更无法逃出，偶尔还会在脑海里加一点项圈和铁链来增加刺激，随着一年年的过去，这样的幻想变得更加强烈，本来就压缩睡眠时间的Dante消耗了大量精力沉沦于将自己捆起来的渴望里。放眼今日，从人类的角度来说已经算是中年人的Dante，已经可以对自己没脸没皮地承认，自己是个热爱Bondage的单身人士，他作为经常进出夜场酒吧的人自然也听闻过所谓的BDSM，对于后面两者自身尚没有什么感触，但对于BD所象征的那个癖好，Dante在心里骂道，他真得爱死这个了，每个夜里都在不断重复地向上天——如果天上真得有什么正经东西的话——来个人满足他的欲望吧，就体验那么一次，事后失忆。

这件事从来没成功过，因为每当天上日轮再次挂起，Dante就会拒绝夜里的他所想像的一切场面，嘲弄自己的想法和行为，比如幼稚地拿皮带试图将四肢捆住，其结果就是回想的时候，无法想象被子里羞耻的姿势，并且需要按住把自己打失忆的冲动。白天的Dante和晚上的他永远达不成协议，这导致他的个人小爱好除了在脑海里逐渐升级——至少各种玩法和尺度还是上升了——没有丝毫进步。

回到现在，那这拘束具到底怎么来的。自从他和Vergil两个人回到了人界，出人意料但符合心意，Vergil选择暂住在Dante的事务所里，充满争执的二人开始了工作上漫长的磨合期。在魔界之门刚刚关上的那段时间，Morrison送来大量有关恶魔的订单，他们的委托一度繁忙到甚至没有机会再为些鸡毛蒜皮的事情拌嘴斗殴，因为他们需要两个人一同快速清场，然而之后生意变得不太好做，为了向老哥表明靠Dante这个事务所还是能活下去的，他又开始了接一些无人介绍的私人委托，美其名曰万事屋。

当然Dante仍然不会接那些需要波及无辜人群以及杀人的工作，但Vergil的回归相当于他不再需要拘泥于寻找有关恶魔的委托，不过他自己并没意识到这个转变。所以有一次Dante接了一个无趣的委托，某次夜场地下活动的守卫，场外的那种，委托人也和他一起在外面聊天，他说自己是个道具师时，Dante还一脸疑惑，直到散场时房内三三两两开始退场时，有个衣冠楚楚的男士塞给他一张名片，告诉他如果感兴趣，无论是Dom还是Sub都可以，观众也无所谓。

嗯？这是什么？

Dante当然坚信自己没有参与这 BDSM聚会的兴致，就算是喝着酒吃着草莓圣代也不行，观众也不行。但他第一次发现这档事居然离自己那么近，说了那么多废话，总之Dante鬼使神差地让委托人做了这个上半身自缚用拘束具，而这个道具价格是委托费的几倍之多，委托人由于交情，又送了各种情趣的道具，黑色空心的球形口枷，皮质的眼罩，M字分腿的束具，以及各种小玩具。这些其实并不是什么很过分的玩意，Dante早在很多年前便脑补过了，他也知道现在的玩法多得上天，可事实上，当这些东西赤裸裸地摆在面前，他还是会脸红心跳地像个小处男，我的羞耻心真得要让我这样做么？

是的，该死我真得想这样做。Dante拖着这一箱东西迈进了只挂了几件风衣的衣橱，斜式百叶窗的橱柜门使在里面的他还能看到一点外面的光景，他连自己的衣服都不敢丢在房间里，他缓慢剥去自己的上衣，反复考虑后颤抖地将自己略有紧身的皮裤剥下，丢在了身侧，只剩下了底衣。

他拿起黑色的口球，球体上空心的洞提醒着当他戴上后，无法抑制的津液将会从这些小孔里、缝隙中，滑落淌下，而失去身体支配权的自己只能任凭唾液流满自己的下巴和脖子，唯一能做的只有匍匐在地上用脸试图蹭去这些液体。Dante不幸地发现自己因为这些想法兴奋了，他视死如归地张开嘴试图塞进这个对于成年男性也不算小的口球，干涸的嘴唇被突然的拉扯撕出小小的裂痕，尤其是嘴角处除了微小的疼痛外，还散发出了血腥味。他用力的扣上了皮扣，舌头被压在口球下，他已经感受到唾液腺因为刺激开始分泌多余的液体了。

在带上眼罩和拘束衣前，还要把自己的腿处理一下。Dante沉默地端详这个金属杆，上面的几个套索说明了他应该把腿锁在里面，这会让Dante保持在自己双腿M字外撑、下半身门户大开的羞辱动作，而很明显此时白天的Dante并不是很想面对自己这样的姿态，至少他自己真得不想看见。他回忆起和道具师交涉的时候，他问不能做一个绑腿么，双腿全裹并起的那种。

“也不是不能做，但费用相比于这种束具要贵得多，而且这个我向来只喜欢给女士们制作，你这种大老爷们还是算了吧。”

听到钱的问题Dante选择放弃，他并不想为这个莫名无价值的爱好再多花费钱了，但他还是要反驳：“我可没说是给我做啊。”

道具师同情地望向Dante，拍了拍他的肩：“你这种人我见得多了，没必要躲躲藏藏，没人陪自己玩的男人多的是呢。”

结束回想，他决定继续处理这根铁棍。这样的束具需要使用者良好的柔韧性才能将双腿拉的更开，而不知道是拜托了半魔的体质还是一直以来的运动量，Dante意外地适合这个，两个套索紧紧地扣在膝盖部，双腿露骨地敞开，这个时候手上已经沾上了低头时滴落的唾液，他不耐烦的甩掉。在将脚踝处的锁链连着的脚拷锁上后，Dante无意识间扭动了胯部试图找到更舒适的姿势，双腿被拉扯到极致，腿根部受到了前所未有的暴露，自己不得不承认现在的姿态极具有性暗示，就像在邀请着谁来抚慰一样，他打消了这个念头，这只是自缚，不是在等着谁来摆弄自己。

Dante不得不将自己靠在柜子的背板来保持平衡，他先将拘束衣放在方便穿戴的位置，便迅速的套上了眼罩，在确保不会勒痛的前提下尽可能的束紧，以免之后挣扎的时候掉落。被夺取视觉后陷入彻底的黑暗，所有的感官都被无数倍的放大，Dante很快适应了这种条件，而这复杂的自缚装置说明书从拿到的那天便熟记于心，他想这应该不会那么复杂。

Dante是这样想的，但事实完全不是如此。要把这样一套复杂的拘束衣用作自缚果然超乎的困难，首先将胯部的扣锁系紧，腿根部内侧被两条固定用的带子紧紧勒住，手臂伸入黑色塑胶的套，就像一个无口的袖子，依照改装插件的小技巧，Dante成功地系上两个手腕部的拉扣。说实话做到这一步已经让人倍感疲倦，可拘束衣最重要的步骤还没有开始。两只手应该是在胸前交叉固定，以及背部有整整四对用作固定的搭扣。

到这一步，他已经开始考虑是否要放弃了，可是第一把定时锁已经锁住了，定时一个小时，Dante给自己留了半个小时的准备时间，除此之外还有一把锁，三十分钟的时限已经调好了。手不受控制地继续摆弄那些金属搭扣，失去五指的他就像任何一只四肢着地的动物一样，笨拙地用被捆成圆球的手推动那小巧的零件。保养枪的时候都不会这么麻烦，Dante在心里叹了口气，因为嘴里的口球，一旦轻举妄动一下喉部或哪里的肌肉，温热的口水就会加速落下，不过鉴于那些亮晶晶的唾液早就沾满了颈部和胶衣的前胸部分，Dante这最后的挣扎显得已经不重要了。

当终于开始最后一步的时候，拘束衣下的皮肤已经被层层汗水覆盖，其实这衣服并不热，Dante想，他也不知道为什么会流汗，他一边将自己急躁的心情归咎于这自缚装置的糟糕设计，一边加快了手上的速度。最后，双手交叉被固定在胸前，他用人类的力气确定了这不是靠蛮力可以挣开后，他安心地靠着全身的力量，合上了第二个定时锁，开始了这场游戏。

这三十分钟里可以做些什么。

自然Dante什么都不能做，这才是他尝试自缚的原因，享受着失去自我、无法掌控身体的无力感，顺理成章的放空自我。

Dante先试着挣扎了一下，虽然他并不想真得如此，满意地发现无论如何试图挣脱，能做到只有让上躯在狭小的空隙里扭动，他不敢动作太大，因为姿势随时可能侧倒下去，而再起就是个天大的烦心事。他从喉部发出呻吟，在黑暗中试图营造出一点荒淫的氛围，情趣地晃动身体以更好地感受身上的束缚。我为什么不早点这样做呢，Dante在心里打趣。

这是Dante内心不愿意承认的一块软肋，已经多少年没有如此安心过了？自从童年的结束可能就再也没有了，Dante很强，他是传奇恶魔猎人，无形间充当着人界的守护者，从很久以前，他的实力就足以让他游刃有余地在大多数敌人面前风骚周转。他随时在线，他所向披靡，Dante曾今得意的评价自己，虽然内心觉得有点高估自己，而从他身边少有的几位朋友看来，Dante确实高估了自身，不是实力问题，他一度揽下太多的责任，吊儿郎当的他总在需要的时候转变成天降的救世主或者背后的守护者。简单点来说，Dante不可以做一个被捆绑起来的人，他不能被控制，如果在失去行动能力的短暂时间里，又出了岔子怎么办，这是Dante每次作战时都不由自主会考虑的问题，他的战斗方式依然狂放，但他总会保留一点，底线就是他依旧随时都可以开始下一轮华丽的登场。

现在的Dante在想什么？反正Vergil去Fortuna和自己儿子交流感情过夜去了，谁也管不到我。Dante自暴自弃地想着，就算突然Morrison或者有委托者上门，就让他们等或者走，反正Devil May Cry突然修业也是常有的事。就算世界要毁灭了又怎么样，更何况曾经作为人界最大危害的那个人，现在估计正尴尬地试图和儿子以及别的人类和解呢，还有什么可怕的。而且，就算要毁灭了，也还有Vergil和Nero在呢，名为Dante的恶魔猎人下线一会儿不是什么大事，他心里小声的想着这个，但对于心声这个音量也未免过小，小到Dante都不自知。

Dante试图取悦自己，眼罩带来的强制性黑暗提供了幻想的舞台。被困在狭小的角落里，无力反抗的脆弱感，与平日的巨大反差感让Dante热血上头，他想象着某次被不知名的恶魔所袭击，再醒来时则失去了所有的力量，无力到感官被剥夺，更强大的存在逼迫着他暴露自身隐私的部位同时漫不经心地羞辱，而自己唯一能做的却只有屈服以换得征服者吝啬的回馈。哇哦，这有点太过了，Dante自嘲到，夜里一个人想想是一回事，可大中午把自己关在柜子里自缚再带入下流的性幻想又是另外一回事，不经意间脑内的冲动似乎向下半身分享了刺激，他感到自己硬了。Dante不介意感受一次无法抚慰自身而痛苦的放置，可他觉得这也应该到头了，半个小时很快就会过去，这次初尝试不该狼狈地结束。

想到这里Dante停下了那毫无边际的想法，捆绑除了性要素，本身就已经很让他着迷。他甚至开始遗憾没人能看到自己自缚的模样，有谁会拒绝拘束、口塞此类的元素，下一次真想试试绳缚，Dante在拘束的不适和安全感中，回想起曾看到的杂志图，纤细的亚洲黑发女性被绳缚师用层层叠进的手法，在亚麻色的软绳里紧紧束缚，他不确定这是否适合他，但这绝对让他心向神往。可绳缚大多时候的复杂程度不是一个人能处理的，这一点就足以成为Dante永远可望不可及的理由了。

咔的一声，这是第一个定时锁打开的声音。第一个定了一个小时，第二个则是半个小时，Dante估算着不超过十分钟这场短暂的体验就会结束，这也好，他的下巴已经被这个口球撑的发酸，唾液腺也被刺激到停止分泌，而开始变得口干舌燥。结束后一定要洗个澡然后补水，最后再加个圣代好好吃一顿，趁那个平时看起来一直都不爽的Vergil缺席放肆一波，Dante开始脱离状态，畅想一个正常——可能也不是正常——的人该想的事。

约摸着十分钟过去了，并没有丝毫动静。Dante不耐烦地发出哼的喉音，看来自己的动作慢了些，但绝对只剩几分钟了。

黑暗中时间流逝的速度悠长而扭曲，很久过去了，没有任何反应。

一丝恐慌爬上心头，他不知道是哪里弄错了，虽然这一切束具对于半魔人而言都是一套装饰罢了，但它的价格，Dante紧张地试图吞咽口水却被阻碍，反而想干呕，是几个月的水电费了，强行挣脱带来的就只剩下碎片，这不值得。

这个锁没有问题，Dante可以发誓，他调过五分钟的时间检测过安全性。那剩下唯一的可能只有，时间调错了。

他开始回忆，这个锁很简易，99分钟内以分钟计时，而按下一个键，分钟的单位就会变成小时。

好了我懂了，Dante痛苦的仰头向后一撞，重心一个不稳向前跌落，变成了趴在地上，而该死的棍状束具则是难受地卡住，逼迫他只能以前胸贴地臀部却高高翘起的色情姿势倒地。一定是分钟不小心调成了小时，这该做些什么好。

整整三十个小时，Dante侧脸贴着地面却又因为嘴里的东西压迫着脸颊而膈的要死，而这混乱还要持续三十个小时。他心里考量着，这段期间不会有人来叨扰他，最需要警惕的Vergil一定会被Nero那边，尤其是因为Nero父亲身份而对他无比热情的Kyrie拦住，不要个两三天一定回不来。既然在那树下一个月都能躺，那三十个小时算什么，他认命地决定凭借魔人短期内无需进行任何生理活动的潜能，以装死的心态度过这段时间。但我先要换个姿势，这太下流了，就算没人看见可作为人类生活基本的羞耻心还是该有的。

即使对于锻炼有加的恶魔猎人，在想不破坏周边的前提下，想要让自己重新坐起来换个姿势也颇有难度。如果有人在房间里，一定认为衣橱里出现了童年时期才会被端出来吓人的鬼，在一阵躁动声后，Dante唯一的进步就是让自己仰躺了起来，同时巨大的动作把柜子里挂着的几件大衣拉扯了下来，乱糟糟的堆在身下。

这有Vergil的味道，他兄弟的衣服也被塞在了整栋房子里唯一的落地衣橱。既然已经躲不了，Dante把这几件衣服堆成了窝，那件蓝灰色的风衣不幸的被压在身下而皱皱巴巴。无视了身上一切不适感，Dante决定让自己进入睡眠状态，不是人类的睡眠，而是更像恶魔，为了弥补体力的缺失而进行的长时间休整。这场游戏显然不够好玩了，它现在只剩烦心。

梦是杂乱无章的。拥抱，抚慰，这些温柔到与自身不符的念头穿插在了荒谬的意识中，轻吻和爱语，为他系上绳铃，有人在观赏，而自己有乐在其中。这个梦没有画面，但却有仿佛真实的触感，声音，甚至气味，他可以一直这样沉睡下去，直到某一时刻唤醒。

“Dante。”

他惊醒了，熟悉的魔力出现在了附近，就是在楼下。无论什么处境他总能察觉到这同源而又有差异的魔力，同时这也是他现在最不想看到的。

他听到Vergil在下面呼喊他的名字，现在过了多久？Dante自己也不确定，他试图解开那把出错的锁，却依旧纹丝不动，该死，为什么没人把Vergil看住。

现在能做些什么，唯一的解决办法就是变身魔人把一切罪证烧的精光，然后夺门而出，这样他哥就能看到他弟弟莫名其妙的把房子给烧了然后逃之夭夭，真好，这真是我想得到的结果，Dante默默吐槽，而Vergil长靴发出的的脚步声已经在楼梯上了。

“Dante，我知道你在里面。”发出了试图转动把手的声音却未果，Vergil不耐烦的敲起了门，“都快中午了，起来。”被叫到名字的人此时则惊恐地忘记了全身上下酸痛的肌肉，着手考虑如何以正当理由把房间砸得粉碎。

敲门声停了下来，迎来了短暂的暂停，Dante甚至忘记了呼吸，试图用魔力感知那位正在靠近犯罪现场的检察大人。

哦不，Dante 在心里还没念完。在干脆的刀声下，门板发出了粉身碎骨的惨叫，木板砸在了地面上，而那宣告末日的脚步则更加靠近。算了，不就是Vergil，如果他们拥有正常的青少年期，估计也会有那么一天不小心撞到对方在自慰吧，没什么大不了的，Dante一边这样想，一边露出了与这个念头不匹配的痛苦表情。

“Dante。” Vergil又开始呼喊他兄弟的名字，他感到魔力来自那个空荡的衣橱。这不寻常，他试图理解Dante这样做的寓意，这里是被什么袭击了？只有这个理由了。刀刃离开了刀鞘，面对着衣橱伸出了手。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻车被抓到现行，疑车有据

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过度温柔的哥 有灌肠 以及极少量的道具 和非常长的前戏

听到柜门开启的声音Dante感到一阵天旋地转，而和他同胞的兄弟同样感同身受。有什么比当你担忧起天不怕地不怕的胞弟性命问题时，向你展现的却是紧紧裹缚又从任何缝隙中散发出情色的纵欲者更让人震惊的？Dante蜷缩在自己的大衣中，嘴唇被巨大的圆球压迫到毫无血色的苍白，反倒有干涸的血迹留在了嘴角，被夺去了视觉和身体，就像待宰的羔羊一般，Vergil从未见过如此没有防备心的Dante，他们更像是随时在开战，而不是这样任由对方摆玩。他的视线不由向下看去，或者说一直在忽视去看的那部分，他不知道这在人类的文化中如何形容更加合适，但，这简直就是淫荡，Vergil扶额，这个词明显不符合斯巴达家的血脉。

空气安静到Vergil不自觉的吞咽口水声都格外分明，而Dante选择继续装死来逃避现实，有什么比双腿大敞屁股对着自己亲哥更糟糕的事，那就是听到隐约的吞水声居然让疲倦的自己兴奋了，他不得不靠意念，命令自己的小兄弟不要抬头，毕竟这次除了那本来就突出形状的底裤外就毫无遮掩了。

“你看起来，真得很糟糕，”Vergil终于开口，而这语气在Dante耳朵里像是在问“这我该做什么”的尴尬质问，他不忘加上一句，“愚蠢，Dante。”

Dante当然想立刻大喊让Vergil把身上该死的锁取下来，在此之前先把口球解开。可那一点不服输的固执让他不情愿从喉中发出那点表示抗议的呻吟。惊喜的是，Vergil仿佛读心了一般正在向他靠近，他能感到Vergil正在他面前蹲下，俯下身来，他的手仿佛就在旁边了，Dante急切地配合着，费力地试图坐起来仰起脖颈，想去寻找那双会解放他的手。

他等待着，却什么也没发生，反而听到了身边被遗忘的箱子拖出去的声音，以及Vergil转身离开的脚步。

箱子？！是啊，还有那该死的箱子，那个道具师可不是只卖那些精密的情趣自缚装置的，而道具师所谓给Dante的优惠，就是那一箱的奇怪玩具。别说跳蛋连珠按摩器或者胸前那看着就疼的乳夹，就连全套的灌肠设备都配齐了，Dante当时把这些东西原模原样地丢回了箱子里，打算永远不光顾它们，就连那些使用小说明都没翻过。他能听到Vergil抱着那箱东西坐到了不远处的床上，发出了翻弄的声音。我居然在期待Vergil能老老实实帮我？混账，Dante只能在心里骂道，担忧起了自己之后的命运，无论是被他继续丢在这里，还是被看出糗，都不是什么好结果。

与此相反，Vergil并没有想那么多，指使坏那部分，他对床上这些情趣没有丝毫兴致，和男人更是没想过那么多，因为条件也或许是性格使然，这么多年来他几乎成了禁欲主义者。但这不代表他不会乱想，Dante到底在做什么？这些明显不能靠自己操作的道具，和像是被随意丢弃在衣柜里的凌乱，这让他不由自主地判断，这里有第三者，在他到之前就逃跑了，懦弱的男人，Vergil在心里评价了那不确定是否存在的床伴，还私自安上了性别。他一件件观察着这些还没派上用场的玩具，以及他那莫名主动的弟弟，不经意间恼火了起来，为Dante所露出的丑态恼火，更为那副从未主动展现在自己面前的脆弱模样，竟然为他人所用而心烦。

这就是你想要的么，Vergil试图维持冷静地翻看那记述着各种操作的册子。

如果这就是你想要的，我也不是不可以尝试。Vergil望向仍然躺在柜子里的Dante，刚才他那明显索求的姿态让他不满，但相比以前的他这已经是包容。他不是那么理解Dante的癖好，也不在意他的私生活，好吧可能有那么一点在意,毕竟他不能容忍自己的兄弟带人回来，但能让Vergil放下自己的固执来考虑一下他人的私事需求的幸运儿，就只有Dante一个人莫属了。

而此刻的Dante，内心只是在想，如何向自己的直男禁欲亲哥解释这一切，或许装死也是个不错的想法，在此等的窘迫下他甚至想不出怎样的下场才是最理想的，Vergil帮他捏碎那个操蛋的定时锁再把他安安稳稳解开？不知道为什么Dante一想到这个可能，总觉得之后他要面对的Vergil，会比愿意在此刻飞来无数幻影剑的Vergil还要糟糕，或许把自己狠狠嘲讽一顿还是个不错的可能。

可Dante没想到的是，那位带来恐吓的男人，只是转身离开，放弃了这个完美的得分机会。这个完全在考虑外，甚至让他的理性告诉他“这不是最好的结果么！”之前，大脑里充斥了突如其来的心碎和失落，有人指着自己的鼻子质问这真的是你所希望的么。不是，这具身体先于逻辑回答，因为紧张带来的肾上腺素和那莫名的感情，气得Dante甚至想哭，骂出来的那种。他说自己希望Vergil能多看看他，而不是转身离开，无论看自己做什么都好，请看着我。

Dante将这个想法抛到脑后，专心用他仅剩的听觉去追踪他兄弟，Vergil走出了房间，还贴心的带上了门，然后转身进入了二楼的卫生间。之后即使是Dante那半魔的优秀听力也无可奈何了，一是卫生间隔音很好，二是，那是卫生间，拜托，听别人在卫生间干什么岂不是尴尬。但他依旧很惊讶对黄色读物向来排斥的Vergil居然在看到自己后，只是简单的去了趟卫生间，然后，干什么呢？对了，他会对自己有反应吗？

同时，Vergil，正在严谨地按照说明书调配灌肠液。

他甚至考虑是否要把楼下之前为做饭买的量筒拿上来用了，说明书上说甘油和水要一比一等量混合，不过Vergil对于简单的等量调和，还是相信自己的手感，这让那个还没派上几次用处的量筒幸免遇难。他就像任何大学实验室里做课题的学生一样，认真而严肃地处理着这甘油加温水的简单溶液，即使这些东西并派不上学术用途，而是之后要统统灌入他弟弟的屁股里，让那里干净润滑，之后好来满足这个在别人身下求欢的混蛋。想到这里Vergil的眉头更深了，就像研究出现了无法突破的难题。可这一步至关重要，不然无疑会有人受伤，他将思路重新放回手上。

当Dante百无聊赖地以为闹剧就要结束时，Vergil已经拿着装满灌肠液的输液袋和注洗器回来了。Vergil几乎半步未停，直接在那大开的橱门、Dante的身前半跪了下去，将他被拘束的弟弟双手抱了起来，顺带裹上了他身下的衣服，自己的大衣。Dante甚至来不及为自己申辩，回过神来他意识到自己对一切也都无能为力，只好乖乖地等着哥哥的处置，先别乱动免得从这个意外的公主抱下跌落。他被安稳地平躺放在了床上，一时的紧张甚至让他忘了自己大敞的双腿，他试着去踢面前的Vergil，可在束具毫不留情的捆绑下，看起来更像是急迫等待着奖赏的下流者，似乎迫不及待地请求着面前的人的临幸。Vergil也是这样认为，这让他有了惩罚的念头，让他为自己不知羞耻的行为懊悔反省，最好是一场压倒性终身难忘的胜利，可无论如何该做的还是要做。

Vergil举起他纤细而尖锐的阎魔刀，用刀锋轻轻划开了Dante下身最后一道防线，那条白色的底裤破碎后无力的倒在身下，露出了那全然暴露的白色耻毛和那隐藏不下的半勃阴茎。他没费多少心思照顾他弟弟那在凉风下微微勃起的硕物，而是把那管润滑剂倒在了手上，涂抹在手指。

Dante感到了自己身后从未被开拓过的私处，传来了凉意和试探性的戳弄。这并不会带来什么快感，只感到了生涩与紧张。冰凉的润滑剂涂满了他的穴口，而他哥哥温热的手指则在试图向里推进。从未考虑用过后面的Dante，下面自然紧的让人困扰，Vergil用自己的拇指和中指试图撑开那褶皱下的小穴，食指勉勉强强顺着润滑剂挤了进去，这里紧到仅仅是单只手指的抽送，都艰难到发指。这不难受，Dante想，那根骨节分明的手指正在揉按穴内的软肉，可他无法想象面前的竟然是那位平日冷漠的Vergil,一想到这点他战栗起来，不由得把身下的异物夹得更紧。

“Dante，放松。”Vergil没想到会遇到这么大的阻碍，这和说明书上描述的完全不同，“这对你我都好。”他狠下心来用他的食指为Dante扩张，试图开出一条小缝，好为接下来的细管开路。Dante此刻温顺地听从，因为Vergil那句话带上了威胁的含义，若不顺着他的想法怕不是自讨苦吃。

感觉事先工作完毕，Vergil毫不客气地抽出手指，取而代之的是一根冰冷的导管。他扶好准备插入Dante体内的细管，向内推入，纤细的管子本不该受到什么阻碍，却在没入一半的时候停了下来。

“我说了，放松！”Vergil恼羞成怒地反手打在了Dante肉感的大腿内侧，不见光的白色肤色留下了深深的红痕。这一巴掌毫无情趣的意味，痛得Dante大口呼气，又限于那折磨他的口球，干裂的嘴角渗出的血丝和久违分泌出的唾液混杂在了一起，让常人难以抑制地想摘下口球，好好啃噬这无人光临的嘴唇，可毕竟Vergil不是普通人，他在一个小时前还相信自己的胞弟是个纯粹的直男。已经到这步了，Dante只好难熬地扭动腰身，配合那根细管，冰凉的玻璃管向内探索，直到他感到自己的穴口碰到了那好好修剪后的指尖。

装有灌肠液的止液夹被松开，还带有温度的液体顺着重力通过肉壁灌入了肠道。这并不难过，但随着时间，液体堆积的肿胀感充斥在了腹部，原先精炼健硕的腹部被无情灌入的液体充盈着，小腹略有突起，仿佛初孕刚刚有了痕迹。水的负重感加上笼罩在Dante心中的焦虑让他的心脏过载，空气供应变得不足。他将全部精力集中在了抵抗压迫的呼吸上，丝毫没注意细管被迅速地抽出，取而代之的则是医用的肛塞。

这个肛塞小巧而实用，对开发不完善的后穴则是刚好，每一滴灌肠液都被堵在肠道里，从内心折磨着Dante。他发誓这一套灌肠的动作，对Vergil来说，只是一套必备的步骤，不谈他实际操作的标准性，他对此的认真程度简直可以上台去做护士，严肃而毫无情欲，空气中Dante那毫无反映的阴茎就是最好的证明。可事态发展到这步，他能发誓自己对接下来会发生的事毫无兴趣么？如果不出乱子，他接下来可能会被Vergil按在床上正面操，而他自己甚至无法做出一点反抗，或者毫无防备趴在床上，被迫将自己的后面敞开交给Vergil，无论如何，最后都会是充斥着精液的性爱，以及结束后两人沉默的无言以对，他或许会嘲讽我，不过就算是我也开始觉得，一切都太荒谬了，Dante想象不出更多，正如Vergil所想，他在今天前从未将任何男性带入过他的性幻想，那个将他细心捆绑起来的幻影一直仅仅是缥缈的幻境。可现在，他居然想着Vergil会怎么操他，这太他妈不对劲了。可这该死的灌肠到底要多久呢，没有人给他回复，肛塞无视了自己颤抖的抗议，向内推进，而始作俑者仿佛消失了一般隐去了气息。

Vergil从未走远，他只是坐在Dante的身边观察着从未如此陌生的兄弟，安静地像一位狩猎者。时间和玩笑的命运在双胞胎的脸上留下了不同的痕迹，本应该天生就是知己的他们，却成为了差点再也没有交集的路人，再逢后Vergil从未如此认真地端详他的模样，事实上他甚至吝啬在Dante上多费一丝注意。他将这些理由归结于Dante让人恼怒的轻浮，而无视了这也只是对方试图和好营造的表象，以及自己逃避的事实。而现在，Dante呈现了从未展现的一侧，层层裹缚下看不到他的双眼，看不到他的上身，但第一次Vergil有了机会去探视他兄弟的灵魂。他还看不出什么，所以他选择再多看看Dante。

这么多年以来第一次，Vergil发觉自己用心跳计时的技巧彻底崩盘，紊乱的跳动声不如以往如同大钟般的冷静。严格按照说明执行的他只好估算要求的十五分钟已经过去，伸手揪起了那个一动不动仿佛要睡着的大型摆件。

扑面而来威压的气息让Dante缓过神来，就在刚才，他还把全部心思放在如何理解老哥的行为动机，最后推理过程还卡在“Vergil一直是一个对自己亲弟弟发情的混蛋，还装作性冷淡”的可能性。他被再次搂着腰抱了起来，并感到他在被带出房门，要说有什么好消息的话，就是Vergil居然贴心地用他的外衣盖住了自己裸露的下身，仿佛自尊心可以得到挽回一般。他估计再也不想碰这件风衣了，Dante悲观的想。转眼间，空气中还带有的湿气提醒了他，这里是二楼的卫生间。

拘束衣衬着Dante灌满溶液的腹部像极了孕育新生命的孕妇，而两人缠绵的姿态就更像分享快乐的夫夫，即使此刻这两个人只是在反思事态为何会变得如此失控。肛塞被抽出，没有阻拦的肠液开始滴滴答答地向外渗出，Dante感到自己毫无尊严可言地被Vergil抱在怀里，试图排出肠道里的灌肠液。一阵迟疑后Vergil不耐烦地按压他的腹部，这物理刺激太过了，略带有浊色的油状液体不受控地涌出穴口流入身下的浴缸，发出轻微的水声，Dante二十年以来第一次脸红不止，别过头去试图躲避身后的控制者，却不知自己扭头正巧对着伏在自己耳侧Vergil的脸，两个人鼻息扑向彼此面庞，急促的呼吸声居然让Dante害羞程度更上一筹，耳朵红到滴血。这当然不会被Vergil所忽视，他心里一边想不通这“风流”的弟弟为何会羞涩，一边不知所措的亲上了他的脸颊，被口球塞得硬邦邦鼓鼓的，并不舒适。这突如其来的一吻让Dante低下头，专心收缩起了自己的括约肌试图排尽流体，色情而暴露，但相比这个，还是亲吻更让人心悸。

洗净后的后穴清洁而诱人，上半身层层包裹却无法遮挡住他的魅力，若面对他的是一个喜欢操弄男性的色情狂，一定会来不及感叹尤物的美丽，就如饿狼一般扑上去啃噬猎物，即使这个软弱的猎物其实只是雄狮对爱人的伪装。Vergil自认为这和自己毫无关联，他不是一个会对弟弟勃起的禽兽，我是要让他知道自己的愚蠢，可他无法解释面对床上的Dante，自己的手指不由地抽送，而目光却不愿离开他身下人潮红的面孔半寸。这次Dante显然温顺了许多，或许是灌肠的效果，三根手指依序顺利地插入并不甘仅在洞口摸索，而是肆意扩张后潜入了直肠。Vergil漫不经心地探弄，看着Dante因为感到体内的拨弄而紧皱的眉头，终于发现了那按摩前列腺的那一点，手指掐弄揉捏，如愿地看到了他突然颤栗而失控的样子，而身下的欲望则开始挺立。

Dante开始觉得，如果在这里停下未免太不厚道了，Vergil的手指在他体内毫无章法的顶撞，可发现了敏感点后他竟然就开始蹂躏那软肋。从未体验过的快感在体内堆积，未知的酥麻蔓延至全身，让不受控的性冲动按耐不住对欲望的渴求，挺胯试图让那细微的压迫再明显一点，最好能狠狠的压过自己的腺体，在迎合下被放大的饥渴让他绷紧了身体，想要合拢腿来挤压以得到更多的安抚，可束具却提醒着他对自己身体所失去的主权。这一事实更让他血液冲上前端，原先就并不安分的阴茎终于表现出主人的渴望。然而Dante却感到Vergil的动作停了，这让他回过神来停下了冲动的举措，等待对方的回应。

Vergil被自己弟弟如此香艳而勾引的表演所惊到了，莫名的烦躁和愤慨混杂着嫉妒砸向了他，他究竟在自己看不见的地方向谁求过欢，在谁面前露出过同样的软弱，一时间不知道是该暴揍一顿，还是拔刀针对那个跑路的懦弱床伴，亦或是报复Dante让他明白自己的错误。他抽出手指，感到了肉壁对自己的挽留，Dante被手指操得微开的后穴不受控地在空气中颤抖，想要得到更加确实的填充。他很快就得到了满足，不算小的电动按摩器被毫不留情地捅进了肉穴，这与先前还算温柔的试探不同，即使他的身体已经足够柔软能够接受捅入，但这过度的涨盈感让Dante后庭酸肿难耐，专为男性设计的按摩器顺着弯曲的肠道，并没有受到太多阻碍便触及了比刚才更深的地方，他能明显感到按摩棒上有着明显的突起，在插入的过程中碾压过了敏感的那点，Dante无法抑制地又一次颤抖起来，Vergil没有无视这一变化。这次他承认，他恶意的对准了这个快感的制造点，用那突兀的钝角顶撞，一次又一次地戳击腺体，换来了Dante仿若窒息般的鼻息，脸上因为呼吸过度而带上了红晕。

快感从一个小点出发开始蔓延，而当传递到了大脑，得到的却是不满足的反馈。既然Vergil似乎也为此投入，那自己又何必难堪，Dante几乎没有掩饰地去迎合，却不知Vergil的脸色在他看不见的前提下越来越难看。终于，Dante感到搅动自己肠壁的按摩棒卡在不温不火的位置，片刻后发出了马达运作的蜂鸣声，开始没有丝毫怜悯的撞击。

机械疯狂的刺激打破了Dante对这次性爱的幻想，电动按摩棒完全不会顾及失去自慰能力的自己，它只是按照命令折磨着他的肠壁和那关键的一点。第一次体验前列腺高潮的他自然达不到高峰体验的零界点，没轻重的冲撞比起快感，给他更多的是空虚的不满足，挺立的前端肿胀充血，却仅仅泛出一点白液便止步于此，欲望一步步攀高却又挑逗的褪下。Dante完全没意识到自己当下丢人的模样，平日游刃有余的态度在此刻败下阵来，如果能剥下眼罩Vergil就能清楚看到他泛红的眼眶和盈出的应激性泪水。他没有一块肌肉敢放松，生怕被这种刺激冲昏头脑，濒临高超的快感让他打颤，将无情的器械夹得更紧。如果没有束具的存在，恐怕自己会夹紧大腿，一手抽插按摩器，一手抚慰被该死的老哥遗忘的阴茎吧，想到这尴尬的可能性，Dante习惯性想面对眼前的黑暗扯出微笑，可扯动僵硬的面部肌肉时，从嘴腔缝隙中泄露的却是扭曲的呻吟。

“唔……唔嗯……”面对Dante连不成声的呻吟和明显过度的喘息声，只是站在一边的Vergil惊讶地发现自己居然勃起了，他早已太多年忘记了性这个环节，即使在和这段过家家般的生活中，也从未理解Dante为何会购入那些封面女郎凹凸有致的杂志。但是眼下，Dante似乎完全没意识到自己的魅力，毫不保留地扭动着他过于性感过于完美的胴体，在束具下的挣扎衬得他像待宰割的猎物，而Vergil承认自己喜欢这种感觉，更何况谁能在如此诱人的场面下控制住自己的生理本能，他显然不知道异性恋取向的男人，对此往往只会嫉妒对方的身材。

想看到对方的双眼。这个念头同时在双生子的脑海里闪现，在Dante试图压抑下去的呜咽声中，Vergil鬼使神差地向Dante所在的位置攀去，他第一次如此小心地对待手下的物品，眼罩细小的搭扣看似弱不禁风却也确实得遮挡住所有的光，他慢慢揭开那层阻碍他们的软革，就像童年时他们圣诞节开启对方送的礼物一样。因为原先眼罩的阻碍，Dante并无多余的心思来顾及自己的双眼，突然降临的光明让他无从适应地试图恢复视力，却只有模糊的白色光晕，而无处可去的点滴眼泪随着主人的走神而落下脸颊。恶魔猎人的身体素质惊人，不到两秒他便缓过神，看清了正对着自己Vergil的脸，甚至把还在眼眶的泪水控制住没再落下，半眯着眼睛露出平日嘲讽的眼神，但Vergil并不在意这个，先前身下他那失措的模样已经够他回味了。

Dante还以为看见自己亲兄弟的脸他就能萎下去，没想到这反而让他硬的发疼，说起来，我有这么近得看过Vergil的脸么？Dante看清了他那近乎重组才获得新生的身体，看清了他似乎从未舒展过的眉间，在他打算数右眼睫毛的根数时，下一波濒临高潮的快感突如其来地打断了他，失败的表情管理让他不得不闭上双眼来熬过这波浪潮。

与此同时，Vergil的不满肉眼可见地袒露出来，可惜并没人能看到。他错过了Dante生命的绝大多数时刻，他完全不想再错过当下Dante窘迫失神的双眼。Vergil用前所未有的急迫拔出了甜蜜的折磨，让Dante用“你疯了么”的眼神死死盯着自己的兄长，眼角还带着欲求不满的余温。在理性在两人脑中都未觉醒的时刻，Vergil坐了起来，终于委屈了自己整齐的衣着，放出了挺立的勃起，简单地润滑之后，碍于腿部的铁棍，他将早已不能算小巧、但在Vergil眼里却显得轻便的Dante抱了起来，像端着玩偶一样放在身前，刚刚抽出按摩棒还在四处寻找填充的后穴，对上了硬得不行的阴茎。Dante背对着他看不到发生了什么，但傻子也知道接下来只可能是，Vergil从背后后入了他。

极度的不适打醒了两个初次体验男男性爱的伪处男们，这个角度并不是那么舒服，而他们谁都没适应用这个并非用于性生活的器官做爱。货真价实的肉棒让Dante即使做过准备的后庭依旧撑到有些许撕裂感，而Vergil甚至被夹到怀疑自己是否真得需要性生活，但他们更为诚实的欲望都表明了自己还能更硬一点，所以他们谁都没有停下来。片刻的适应后Dante率先发现了不对劲，这快感太柔和了，甚至还没那个只会莽撞的按摩棒来得好，他不怀好意的扭头试图拿此调侃Vergil，他当然看懂了，Dante那试图找揍的眼神他永远忘不了，这一切让他放出狠话。

“你会付出代价的。”Vergil咬上了Dante的耳尖。

Dante的挑衅不是没有道理，Vergil难得在心里承认了自己不知道该怎么办。他向来以压抑本能为守则，此刻却任由原始的性冲动啃咬上Dante为数不多赤裸着的后颈，原先增加情趣的束衣已经变成了两者之间的障碍，他一手揽着Dante结实的上身，一手抬着他那蜷缩起来过于修长的腿，将自己的分身埋得更深开始抽插。说实话，这一切都太温柔了，可即使如此这对于Vergil也已经足够，平日不在意性生活的他早就被Dante温热紧致的肉壁吸到快要极点，但这并不是Vergil所想要的，他没忘记这一切的开端，他想看到的是Dante不能自已而惊慌失措的软弱模样。于是Vergil的手滑过Dante的腰身、被捆缚在身前早就被遗忘的手、他那看起来健康诱人的脖颈，把他的头扭向了侧面，这让Vergil满意地看到了面带潮红半眯着眼看似很享受的弟弟，他亲吻上了这只吃饱了的老猫的额头，任由Dante在他被快感刺激到脱力时靠着自己，但没有停下动作。

Dante感到自己被举起，又被重力拽向身下挺立的分身，就像一个巨大的性爱玩偶一般，不过使用者却是如此的小心翼翼，到了自己都受宠若惊的程度。如此的被使用感才是他所追求的，这才是捆绑的乐趣之一不是么？所以这次他毫无忌惮地将自己交给了背后的Vergil，全身心地沉沦于肉体的交集之中，他迎接着不知轻重的冲撞，虽然并没什么技术，快感却攀上了脊背，迷糊住了双眼。在朦胧中他侧着头望向Vergil，模糊不清的样子却和过去夜夜无边梦境中的幻影吻合，或许我就是在等着他把我绑起来吧，混乱中这个念头沉浮在欲海之中。Dante彻底缩在了Vergil的怀中，微凉的精液在体内冲刷着肠壁，终于射了，在嗤笑老哥的同时，自己的阴茎受到了前所未有的照顾，那双握惯阎魔刀的手覆上自己被冷落太久的性器，几乎是一瞬间的事，委屈太久而积压的白浊得到了释放，大多落在了没有铺地毯的木地板上，还有些溅在了黑色束衣上，白色的格外醒目。

Vergil退了出来，摸索着解开了腿上碍事的铁制束具，目光依旧不愿离开对方的脸。眼下这控制对方的道具显得格外多余，他们都急切地想摆脱束缚来亲近对方。可敬的是Vergil没有利用半魔的怪力直接掰断，而是一个个解开了扰人的搭扣，露出了被勒到发紫的皮肤，在Dante的腿上显得可怖而惹人喜爱。毕竟这只是一场游戏，一场普通的游戏，没有必要暴力或展现力量不是么？Vergil承认这个道具不赖，以后还能派上用场。

Dante被抱着转身，跨坐在了Vergil的腿上，因为失去双手难以维持平衡，他索性倒在了对方宽大的肩上，任由对方处决。Vergil奇迹般拍了拍略显疲劳的弟弟的后背，就像曾经小时候他们会做的一样。他解开了折磨对方口腔的口枷，把它丢到一边。

“哈……”得到解放的Dante甚至忘记把嘴合上，一段时间里只顾着低呜地喘气。酸痛的咬肌一时半会儿得不到缓解，他咬着，更准确地说，含着Vergil的肩膀，津液渗入了Vergil平日备受爱惜的黑色马甲。双子安静地等待彼此的回应，直到Dante玩笑地咬了一口对方的肩骨，抬起头的那一刻，刚才还如此温顺的胞弟已经变回了平日玩世不恭的他。

“我还以为我再也合不上嘴了呢。”Dante拿回了话语权，急切地开始贫嘴，打算开始说更多。

太聒噪了，Dante，不如刚才的你。

这样想的Vergil，却用了一个吻试图闭上对方的嘴。他轻贴上了对方那平日喋喋不休的双唇，如愿获得了片刻的安静。

Dante为这天降的吻惊讶了一下，随即想到，看来他还要教这缺乏常识的老哥很多很多事情，比如如何使用信用卡，比如什么才算得上是一个真正的吻。那就一步步来吧，就从眼下开始，Dante用舌头撬开对方不懂变通的嘴，让两人更加投入。

在温柔而热情的亲吻下，Dante占据了上风，Vergil对这熟练的吻技疲于招架，心中的不满又开始悄悄发芽。

这次Dante不会再看漏，他的舌滑过Vergil的利齿又退出来，感觉到两个人的性器抬了头。红色的恶魔猎人像一个真正的恶魔在Vergil耳边低语：“不要想更多，现在，未来，这里都只会有你我，”

“那么现在，Round Two。”在两人的交合下，没有人注意到那小小的咔声，以及已经解开的定时锁。

这是难得的休息日，而休息日与平时最大的区别只是Dante可以光明正大地不干活，还让Vergil没有丝毫理由驳斥，这是他们的约法三章，而Vergil坚信这被对方钻了空子。而在这休闲的日子里，Devil May Cry 的底楼却不见人影，暂停营业的牌子把人拒之门外。

于此同时，在同一个地方，那个衣柜前，不过这次只剩一个空衣柜了。Vergil正在欣赏自己的作品，他刚花费了整整两个小时，才完美重现了Dante不知道从哪里搞来的绳缚教程。

“要不下次别搞了，虽然我觉得还不错，但现在我已经要累了。”Dante看着正跪在地上帮他捆绑的Vergil，觉得意外的好笑。

“闭嘴，Dante。”说要放置的是你，这时候又啰嗦的还是你，这让Vergil心烦到没察觉接下来要做的和说出口的有矛盾。他拿出一个新的口枷，是一个尺寸不小的中空铁环，Dante顺从的张开嘴好戴上这个新玩具，戴好后还不忘伸出舌头挑逗地舔了舔嘴唇。Vergil黑着脸才把剩下的道具一一安了上去。

此刻，亚麻色柔软而韧性的麻绳将赤身裸体的Dante像礼物一般捆缚了起来，手被捆缚在了身后，他双腿分开跪坐在衣柜底，麻绳勾勒出最美好的身材，被遮蔽的小片皮肤却让整个人更加饱含着情欲和魅力。他小幅地扭动了身体，看来初尝试的结果还不错，胸前粉色乳夹上的小铃铛随着晃动，发出了微小而色情的铃声，屁股外露出的电线提醒着他里面还塞了一个小小的跳蛋。Dante感受了一下，并没有什么问题，毕竟这次身上的不再是定时锁，那是真正的锁扣，而钥匙，全都在面前的Vergil手里。不会再出什么意外了，Dante对自己说。

他抬起头，望向站在面前正俯视着自己的哥哥。我准备好了，Dante用眼神告诉他。

黑暗袭来，面罩遮住了Dante全部的视线，甚至听觉，体内的跳蛋开始跳动，在肠壁内冲撞。他颤抖起来，等待Vergil按照约定关上橱门。

望向跪倒在地开始战栗的Dante，Vergil伸出了手，覆上了对方的脸。

“这样就没问题么？”他没在意其实Dante根本听不到他在说什么。Dante本能地用脸蹭了蹭贴着他的手，告诉监护者一切都很好。

依照事先的约定，Dante说把自己关在柜子里，让Vergil一小时后再来看他。

片刻迟疑，Vergil打破了协议，迈进柜子。他坐在Dante身边，合上柜门。优秀的视力让他依旧能看清Dante身上的每一滴汗珠，每一个细节。这一次我不会让你一个人在柜子里等待，Vergil在心里想，即使我并不理解你的想法，但我依旧可以尝试，因为我们天生就应该互相了解。

“我才不会错过你的窘态。”Vergil说出口的却是这样。  
FIN


End file.
